Disrupters
The Disrupters were an anarchist punk band who formed in late 1980. Originally influenced by the early punk bands of the late 70s (The Sex Pistols, The Ramones, The Clash etc) the band were eventually drawn to the anarchist scene. Things started early for The Disrupters with Crass including an early demo version of the song "Napalm" on their 1st "Bullshit Detector" LP (1980). In 1981 the band entered Whitehouse Studios in Norwich to record their 1st real recording session. The 3 tracks laid down that day became the "Young Offender" 7". The record was a surprise hit in the indie charts and far outsold the bands expectations. This initial release began a working relationship with Backs Records in the running of Radical Change Records, a label dedicated to the promotion of punk/anarchist bands. Initially The Disrupters had a few problems finding the right combo of band members, some of whom were musically inept but from 1983-88 they settled with founder members Steve Hansell (vocals) and Kevin Wymer (drums) along with Paul Greener (guitar), Steve Hough (bass) and Prem Nick (spoken word contributions). The band liked to mix actions with words and were actively involved in various elements of direct action, sometimes ending in arrest and court appearances. The Disrupters called it a day in late 1988, disillusioned with the ever growing division and bitching within the scene. Bangkok Steve initiated the breakup by quitting to concentrate on other things and the rest of the band followed suit. Following a long break from playing in bands, original band member Kevin Wymer re-surfaced in the 21st century with punk/metal band Saigon Kiss whilst Steve Hansell was drafted in to front the Ramones cover band version of the New York Scumhaters. In 2005 Newcastle based punk label Overground Records released the retrospective album "Gas The Punx" which featured the best of the Disrupters vinyl output plus some unreleased studio tracks from 1986. The album did well. The Disrupters have since reformed in 2007 with original members Steve Hansell, Kevin Wymer and Prem Nick plus new guitarist Steve Hardy (Saigon Kiss/Deep Decay) and Mash (Saigon Kiss) on bass. Early gigs with this new version of the band included a supporting slot on the bill at Steve Ignorant's controversial "Feeding Of The 5000" weekend at London's Shepherds Bush Empire playing to a full house of 2000 people. Kevin left the band shortly after the band's appearance at the Feeding Of The 5000 gig and was replaced by Rob Hedge (formerly of Semtex, Stray Bullets). The band decided to try writing some new material, concerned that they might be regarded as a "punk nostalgia" act. During the following 2 years they concentrated on writing a brand new studio album, punctuated by more sporadic gigs around the country. During the winter of early 2010 they entered Ashwood Studio in Norwich and recorded 15 brand new tracks that became the "Generation Retard" album. It was eventually released by Overground Records on February 7th 2011. Rob Hedge left the band shortly before the release of Generation Retard and has been replaced by Johnny Scumhater. Mash also left the band in May 2011 for personal reasons and was replaced on bass by Steve Contempt (Contempt, Hotwired). The Disrupters eventually ground to an abrupt, drink fuelled halt onstage at the Gypsy Rose in Dublin in November 2011. Members "Bangkok" Steve Hansell -(vocals) 1980-1988, 2007-2011 Kevin Wymer -(drums) 1980-1988, 2007-2008 Dave Howard (bass) 1980-1981 Gibbon (guitar) 1980-1981 Tim Perkins (bass) 1981-1983 Paul Greener (guitar) 1981-1988 Steve Hough (bass) 1983-1988 Steve Hardy (guitar) 2007-2011 Mash (bass) 2007-2010. Rob Hedge (drums) 2008-2010. Johnny Scumhater (drums) 2010-2011 Steve Contempt (bass) 2011 Prem Nick (poetry) 1983-1988, 2007-2011 Recordings Albums * Unrehearsed Wrongs Radical Change (1983) * Playing With Fire Radical Change (1984) * Gas the Punx CD "Best of" collection of studio recordings (81-86)'' Overground Records (2005)'' * Generation Retard CD Overground Records (2011) * Open Wounds 1980 - 2011 Overground Records (2018) Singles * Young Offender 7" EP Radical Change (1981) * Shelters for the Rich 7" EP Radical Change (1982) * Bomb Heaven 7" EP Radical Change (1983) * Alive in the Electric Chair 6 track 12" EP Radical Change (1985) Video * Anarchy Peace and Chips Derek Videos (1989) * Anarchy Peace and Chips (the tarted up digital remix) Derek Videos (2002) * The Day The Country Died DVD Cherry Red (2007) featured live track "Gas The Punx", some Disrupters footage is also edited into the main documentary. * Live At The Feeding Of The 5000 DVD (2009) 3 feature DVD includes the live set from the controversial Feeding Of The 5000 weekend at Shepherds Bush Empire London 2007, Live at The Eddy, Norwich 2008, plus the digital remix of Anarchy Peace And Chips. Out on Disrupters Visuals. * The Disrupters 2017 documentary. (On Youtube). Appearances on Compilation Albums * Bullshit Detector V/A LP (vol. 1) Crass Records (1980) :Track: Napalm * V/A Punk & Disorderly LP (vol. 1) Abstract Records(U.K.)/Posh Boy(U.S.) (1981) :track: Young Offender * V/A Words Worth Shouting LP Radical Change (1985) :track: Dead in the Head * V/A Anti State CD Overground Records (2005) :track: Stonehenge * V/A Active Response benefit album for SPEAK (2008) :track: Animal Farm : : *V/A Prisoner Of War benefit album for JJ Slaughter (2011). : : :track: Retribution * V/A The Best Punk And Oi in town Savage Amusement Records (2011) :track: Generation Retard : : : External Links Wikipedia Musicbrainz Discogs myspace Official webpage Last.fm Category: Band Category: Punk Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s